


Tied Up

by sacklerscumrag



Category: Adam Driver fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Summary: “Are ya ready kitten? Remember your word” he walks over to the nightstand and grabs a black velvet bag. Tonight was going to be fun ;)
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> HI AGAIN :) i wrote this at 3 am while slightly drunk off wine to keep myself from tweeting all the filthy thoughts about Flip going through my mind 🤷🏼🥴

Flip pinned you against the wall, his massive hands landing on either side of your head. You had your arms wrapped around his neck while his lips placed scorching kisses from your jaw, down your collarbone, and in between your tits. Tangling your hands in his hair, you pull his face up to meet yours.

“Flip, I need you. Now.” your voice was filled with lust and hunger but you couldn't help it. You wanted this man. He placed his hands under your ass to lift you, wrapping your legs around his waist as he made his way into the bedroom. 

Impatiently, you both tumbled onto the bed while his mouth continued its ravenous attack on your body.

“Take it all off” Flip moved off the bed as you sat up to remove your dress while he began to take his clothes off. You could feel your dampness growing just from seeing the erection tenting in his jeans. Once he got rid of all his clothes, he turned to look at you.

“Baby I.....” His eyes widen when he sees you laying on the bed. Naked, legs spread, and your folds glistening. You were like a damn Christmas present he couldn't wait to open. Flip walked towards you and took your hand, guiding you to sit on your knees.

You couldn't take your eyes off of his delicious body. It was mind-boggling to you that this tall, broad mountain man that looked like he was carved by the gods was all yours.

“Are ya ready kitten? Remember your word” he walks over to the nightstand and grabs a black velvet bag, setting it on the bed. Pulling out handcuffs, a blindfold, a ball gag, and a small pink vibrator. He begins to pin your hands behind your back as he places the handcuffs first then moves to tie the blindfold around your eyes.

Bringing his thumb up to your chin, he signals you to open your mouth before placing the ball gag. Flip had barely touched you but the wetness between your thighs was undeniable.

You felt him place the vibrator right under you before turning it on. The sudden contact on your throbbing clit made you hunch over from the overwhelming sensation.

Flip stood in front of you, cock painfully hard and leaking pre-cum from the tip. He enjoyed this, smoking a cigarette while watching you squirm in front of him. You felt his fingers lightly trace over your breasts before giving your nipple a pinch, threatening to send you over the edge. 

You could smell the cigarettes and musk coming off of him as he leaned into you, still rolling a nipple between his fingers. The different sensations pushing you closer to climax.

Panting and muffled moans escaped your body, Flip knew you were close. He pressed the vibrator up against your clit while kissing your neck.

“Cum for me kitten, I wanna hear ya” Your orgasm coursed through your body, tears welling up in your eyes as you let out an animalistic groan. Flip held you close to his broad chest as you came down from your shattering high, placing kisses in your hair.

You winced when you felt him remove the vibrator and unclasp the gag from your already drooling mouth, never once letting you go. Holding you by the waist with one arm as he started to stroke himself with the other.

“On all fours kitten, need to bury my cock in that sweet pussy of yers” his demanding tone reigniting the fire in your core.


End file.
